Sonrisas
by McCormick Girl
Summary: Porque Natsu no sabía que aquel día de nieve él la había salvado con su sonrisa. Siempre estaré contigo, No importa donde estés. — Lucy le dijo a Natsu. OneShot. NaLu. Universo alterno.


**Hola! he aquí yo, con otro one-shot, NaLu! Primero que nada agradecerles a todos por el apoyo hacia mi otro fic (My Little Secret) Prometo responder sus reviews cuando suba otro capitulo, que esta en proceso ^^ De verdad, me hacen muy feliz con sus reviews, y espero que realmente les gusten los próximos capitulos de aquel fic :)**

**Bueno, este one-shot es muy distinto, nunca había escrito algo como esto, es algo angustioso y triste, pero a mi me gusto como me quedo. La idea la saque de mi hermana que me estaba contando algo y a mi se me fue ocurriendo esto :3**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><em>Oneshot<em>

Corría sin ningún rumbo alguno. Se había escapado del orfanato por que estaba harto, harto de depender de otras personas, si bien, sabia que tenia recién ocho años para irse, de verdad no quería volver. Estaba nevando y hacia frio, pero no quería volver atrás… llegó hasta el parque y lo primero que vio lo dejo sorprendido. Una niña de su misma edad, con un rostro maltratado y algunos moretones, estaba cabizbaja sentada en un columpio y al parecer sin importarle que la nieve fría caía sobre su cuerpo.

Natsu –el nombre del chico– se acercó hacia la niña y quiso sacarle una sonrisa. Lo logró, le saco una bella sonrisa y comenzaron a platicar, el nombre de la chica era Lucy, Lucy heartfilia.

—Natsu ¿Quieres ir a dormir a mi casa? —preguntó inocentemente la niña.

—Humm… ¡Esta bien! —respondió alegre mientras ella lo tomaba de la manito y se lo llevaba hacia su casa.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros más allá y llegaron a su casa, se encontraban en el comedor y Lucy decidió hablar.

—Natsu, no mires hacia el lado ¿si? —habló la chica esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¿Huh? —susurró el chico mirando hacia el lado, sorprendiéndose de lo que sus ojos veían. Se veía de la otra habitación, al padre de Lucy golpeando a la madre de ella, diciéndole frías palabras.

— ¡Porque! ¿Por qué decidiste tener a alguien como Lucy? ¡Seria mejor si Lucy nunca hubiera existido! —gritaba el padre golpeando a la madre.

—Vamos… —susurró Lucy tomándole la mano a Natsu y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Natsu la miro confundido pero decidió callarse.

….

Pasaron los meses y Lucy tuvo que mudarse hacia otro lugar.

Con lágrimas en los ojos se despidieron ambos, sin saber que el destino los volvería a encontrar.

Pasaron años… años de los cuales Natsu estaba graduándose de la escuela y trabajando arduamente para juntar dinero y así estudiar algo en la universidad, para ser alguien en la vida.

Había sido un largo día de trabajo y se encontraba caminando hacia su pequeña y maltratada casa que era lo único que podía pagar con ese pequeño sueldo que recibía.

— ¿Natsu? —escuchó la voz de una chica, su corazón latió más rápido de lo normal al procesar quien era, se dio vuelta lentamente y la vio, la vio a ella.

— ¿L-Lucy? —preguntó sorprendido y a la vez confundido—. ¿Eres tú, verdad? —preguntó nuevamente y sonrió cuando la chica asentía lentamente y le sonreía.

—Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Natsu —comentó la chica acercándose a él, y abrazándolo, el chico quedó confundido pero le aceptó el abrazo.

…**.**

Pasó el tiempo y Natsu vivía con Lucy en una casa obviamente en mejor estado, estaban juntos, eran pareja.

—Y por eso trabajo, quiero entrar a la universidad y estudiar algo que aun no sé, pero para dar la prueba necesito juntar algo de dinero, es uno de los requisitos para poder entrar, debido que es una de las mejores universidad del país —explicó Natsu.

—Ya veo —murmuró Lucy—. Si quieres, yo te pago todos los gastos de la universidad, Natsu.

— ¡Q-Que! —exclamó Natsu sorprendido—. No, no puedo aceptarlo, no quiero ser una carga para ti, tampoco quiero deberte algo.

—No te preocupes, tengo lo suficiente ¿si? Acéptalo por favor… hazlo por mi —pidió la chica.

—Está bien —susurró el chico, no muy convencido—. ¡Hare mi mejor esfuerzo y entraré a esa universidad! —le dijo animadamente.

— ¡Si! —respondió la chica animándolo.

…**.**

En una noche, como todas, Natsu estaba en su escritorio estudiando arduamente, mientras que Lucy estaba recostada en la cama. Natsu se giro para darse vuelta y ver a Lucy, se extrañó con lo que vio.

— ¿Tienes frio? —le preguntó a Lucy viéndola temblar un poco.

—S-Si, no te preocupes —respondió sonriéndole.

—Iré a hacer algo de té —Natsu se levantó y fue a la cocina a preparar algo de té.

Cuando volvió con el té, Lucy tenía los ojos cerrados y una respiración tranquila.

—Ya te quedaste dormida… —murmuró Natsu dejando el té en el escritorio y se acercó a ella y le depositó un tierno beso en la frente.

….

Finalmente era el día de la prueba de admisión, como lo había dicho Lucy, pagó los gastos y se encontraban al frente de la universidad.

—Mucha suerte Natsu, yo sé que tu puedes lograrlo —sonrió la chica mientras le daba ánimos.

— ¡Si! —respondió él animadamente.

—Creo que deberías ya de entrar —comentó la chica mientras miraba a otros estudiantes ya entrando en la universidad.

—Si… —respondió el Dragneel no muy contento.

— ¿Sucede algo, Natsu? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Siento que si voy a dar el examen, no te volveré a ver nunca más…

—No seas tontito, te estaré esperando aquí, lo prometo. —le respondió Lucy mientras se acercaba a él y le depositaba un beso en los labios—. ¡Ahora ve y mucha suerte!

—Nos vemos… —le dijo Natsu mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada y miraba por última vez a Lucy quien le agitaba la mano en señal de adiós.

Lucy se quedo cabizbaja un momento y sonrió triste. Sacó de su bolsillo un reloj, el cual estaba detenido el tiempo.

Un fuerte dolor acecha el pecho de esta mientras hacia una mueca de dolor en su rostro, débilmente intentó sacar las pastillas de su bolsillo, pero estas caen desparramadas al piso.

Pronto, ella también cayó.

— ¡Señorita! —gritó el guardia de la universidad corriendo al ver a la chica en el suelo —. Llamaré a la ambulancia, por favor, aguante.

—N-No… por… favor… no… —rogó Lucy débilmente—. Le… prometí… que me que…daría aquí… esperándolo…

—Pero señorita, usted no puede esperar más, lo siento mucho —le dijo el guardia marcando el número de la ambulancia.

Pronto Lucy, no supo más del mundo.

….

Natsu se encontraba adentro terminando la prueba de admisión, escucho el ruido de la ambulancia, se alarmó y entrego la prueba lo antes posible.

Salió corriendo hacia afuera y no encontró a Lucy, se asustó ¿Qué había pasado? Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, sin embargo, no la encontró.

Su vista se centro en el guardia que estaba ahí y corriendo le preguntó, cuando el guardia le dijo, su corazón pareciera haberse roto en mil pedazos.

….

Había llegado al hospital, le había preguntado a la enfermera y esta le dijo que Lucy había llegado muy grave al hospital… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba enferma? Se sentía la peor escoria del mundo.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, como si eso calmara su ansiedad, aun no tenia ninguna noticia sobre Lucy y eso lo estaba desesperando.

— ¿Eres su amigo? —preguntó alguien atrás de él.

Natsu se giró instantáneamente.

—Su novio —corrigió rápidamente—. Doctor, por favor dígame, ¿Qué le paso? ¿Estará bien? ¿Es grave? —preguntó preocupado.

—…Me temo decirle… Que su novia tiene una enfermedad incurable, sus órganos se fueron pudriendo de a poco… sería suerte si sobreviviera la noche…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Es una broma verdad? ¿No tiene cura?

—Lamentablemente… no. Ya le queda poco tiempo de vida… por favor, puede pasar a verla.

—Yo… —susurró desorientado sin saber que demonios hacer—. Iré a verla…

Lentamente se acercó a la habitación y se quedo sorprendido, sabia que las piernas hasta podían fallarle al ver a su amada, en aquellas condiciones, conectada a tubos, mascarillas, etc.

—Si pasa algo, aprieta el botón rojo. Vendré enseguida —habló el doctor señalándole un botón al lado de la cama de ella.

Natsu solo asintió y se acercó a ella.

Estaba pálida, ya no tenía color en sus labios. La miro y sentía que las lágrimas ya querían salir.

—Natsu… —susurró Lucy con sus pocas fuerzas.

—No hables... Por favor… —respondió Natsu al ver la dificultad al hablar de ella.

—V-Ven… —con sus pocas fuerzas, se corrió aun lado para dejarle espacio en la camilla.

Natsu la miró sorprendido, pero al saber que estos quizá eran los últimos momentos que tenia con ella, decidió acostarse al lado de su Lucy.

Al estar al lado de ella la observo por un momento… tenia unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero debía preguntarle aquello que quería saber.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enferma, Lucy? —preguntó triste.

—Porque… si te lo decía, tú no volverías a sonreír como antes… —respondió con dificultad—. Aquel día… ese día que nevó y tu me encontraste, me sacaste una sonrisa… y al fin supe que podía sonreír, aun sabiendo de mi enfermedad… Ese día, mi papá le estaba pegando a mi mamá por que habían descubierto de mi enfermedad y que no tenia cura, mi papá quería que yo me muriera para que no pasará esto, para que no se alargará mi sufrimiento… —terminó de explicar con dificultad, mientras tomaba la mano de Natsu y comenzaba a acariciarla lentamente.

—Lucy… no… no me dejes solo ¿si? —le pidió sabiendo que ya quedaba poco tiempo.

—No lo haría nunca… nunca te dejaré solo, no importa donde estés —le sonrió—. Te amo… —murmuró tomando un ultimo aliento y cerrando los ojos.

—… Lucy… —susurró mirando a Lucy, quien había fallecido. Las lágrimas caían y parecían no detenerse, dolía, dolía mucho. Cuando miró el rostro de Lucy, abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió tristemente. Ahí, su amada Lucy, murió con una bella sonrisa.

Tomó el celular de Lucy y marcó el número de la madre.

—Hola, su hija falleció. Falleció triste —habló fríamente y mintió. Sentía rencor hacia la familia de Lucy ya que una vez Lucy le menciono que sus padres la habían echado de la casa y nunca quisieron contactarse con ella.

— _¿Qué? Mi hija… no… ¡porque! —se escuchó la voz de la madre mientras comenzaba a llorar—. E-Espera… ¿Eres… Eres Natsu, verdad? —preguntó dificultosamente—. Por favor espérame ahí tengo algo para ti —y así, la madre finalizó la llamada._

Se quedó ahí, estático y por fin había procesado la realidad, su Lucy, había muerto.

Comenzó a golpear, a patalear, a maldecir ¡Porque! ¿Por qué le habían quitado lo que más amaba en esta vida? Sentía su mundo derrumbarse lentamente. Con dificultad, se acercó hacia el botón rojo y lo presiono.

Se quedo sentado unos minutos mirando el suelo y se decidió acercarse a Lucy. Le quitó la mascarilla y beso por última vez sus labios, estaban fríos.

Escuchó la puerta y vio a los padres, sin pensarlo se acercó al padre y le dio un puñetazo.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Tú querías que tu hija se muriera! —gritó golpeándolo, pero al ver la expresión triste de aquel padre, sintió lastima.

Se acercó hacia la madre –que lloraba desconsolada– y ésta le entrego un sobre.

—Nos haremos cargo de su funeral… —susurró la madre apenas mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Natsu solo asintió y salió del lugar, caminando y sin darse cuenta llegó a aquel parque, donde se conocieron. Se sentó en aquel viejo columpio y decidió abrir la carta.

"_Natsu… si, mi amado Natsu, nunca quise contarte lo de mi enfermedad, si lo contaba… no volverías a sonreír más, tu me enseñaste a sonreír ¿Cómo yo podría quitarte aquella bella sonrisa que me salvó aquel día? Ese día, mi padre golpeaba a mi madre por mi enfermedad, pero no los odies, no odies a nadie. Tan solo… sonríe y salva a más personas como yo. Nunca en ningún momento me olvide de ti, siempre estuviste en mi mente, siempre quise lo mejor para ti… ahh… no quiero seguir escribiendo, esto me esta dando tristeza… bueno, te amo, pase lo que pase te amaré y si dejo de existir… quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, no importa lo lejos que estemos, siempre voy a estar para ti. Te Amo, Natsu Dragneel"_

Natsu cerró la carta y se quedo mirando al piso, culpa sentía. Recordó aquella vez que él estaba estudiando y Lucy comenzó a temblar y después Lucy tenia los ojos cerrados, en aquella ocasión Lucy se había desmayado y el… el si hubiera sabido… la podría haber salvado, hacer algo por ella…

Cerró los ojos mientras apretaba aquella última carta, que aun tenia el aroma de su perfume. Pronto sintió algo helado que caía sobre su mano, estaba nevando. Nevaba como aquella vez que se conocieron. Ya no aguanto las lágrimas y gritó de una manera desgarradora.

Había perdido al amor de su vida.

….

**Natsu POV.**

_Ya han pasado cinco años de tu muerte, no sabes lo mucho que te extraño. No se como pude seguir la vida sin ti, aun me lo pregunto. Quizá seguí tu consejo de ayudar a otros, con aquella sonrisa que tanto odie algunas veces. Y ahora, estoy aquí, trabajando en el hospital, Si, me convertí en doctor. Me pregunto… ¿Estarás bien en el lugar que ahora estas? Espero que si. Esta nevando…_

— ¡Natsu! —escuché aquella voz—. Natsu… ¡Esta nevando! ¿Puedo ir contigo? —escuché esa voz, esa voz de aquella niña que tiene tu misma enfermedad y planeo salvar. Se parece tanto a ti ¿Habrás renacido? Prometo que la salvaré.

—No, Lucie, no puedes venir, te resfriaras —le dije a aquella niña se cabellos rubios. Sonreí cuando la pequeña infló sus mejillas en señal de disgusto y entraba nuevamente al hospital.

Baje la mirada suspirando, te extrañaba tanto… algo me hizo levantar la mirada. Y miré al frente y te vi, vi tu sonrisa.

Suspiré y sonreí ahí estabas tu, tu espíritu, sonriéndome como siempre. Me acerque y quede enfrente tuyo, tu aun seguiste sonriendo.

—La salvaré Lucy, salvaré a aquella niña—. Te dije a ti, a tú espíritu.

Tú solo sonreíste y pusiste tus manos en tu pecho y desapareciste frente a mí, con una sonrisa.

Ahí supe, que tu misión en este mundo había terminado.

—Ahora, tengo una vida que salvar, prometo que la salvaré, la salvaré como no te pude salvar a ti —le dije al viento, cuando me dirigía nuevamente a aquel hospital y seguir con mis investigaciones, le sonreí a aquella niña… ahora tengo que cumplir mi propia misión.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bastante triste a mi parecer, pero de verdad me gustó, y lo termine hoy mismo, si lo leen, espero que les guste.<strong>

**Cuídense**** y gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
